The Rampage of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Rashness of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの暴走) (Suzumiya Haruhi no Bōsō) is a Haruhi Suzumiya Light Novel. Book Info Japanese *Release date: October 1, 2004 *ISBN 978-4-0442-9205-8 Summary This novel consists of several short stories. 'Endless Eight' Haruhi drags the SOS Brigade around to do various activities, including swimming in the pool, going to an O-bon festival, playing with fireworks, and bug hunting. However, Kyon becomes plagued by an increasing sense of déjà vu as the activities continue. One night, Mikuru calls Kyon in a panicked state, asking him to meet her. Kyon meets up with her, Yuki, and Itsuki to find that he has been experiencing an endless loop of events from August 17 to August 31. When time reaches August 31, time resets and everyone's memories are erased (albeit not thoroughly). This is caused by the fact that Haruhi does not want summer to end because she feels she still has things she must do. Yuki reveals that this is the 15,498th time they have looped, as well as the 8769th time they have discovered the loop. As Haruhi closes up the summer activites, in a moment of déjà vu, Kyon discovers the answer, and invites the rest of the SOS Brigade over to his house to do homework. Kyon thus afterwards finds himself on September 1, ending the loop. 'The Day of Sagittarius' Anxious to get their computer back from Haruhi, the Computer Study Group challenges Haruhi to a 5v5 game on the new video game developed by the Study Group: "The Day of Sagittarius III", putting four laptop computers on the line. Kyon persuades Itsuki and Yuki to play the game honestly without using any supernatural powers, however Haruhi may react. However, when the day off the game arrives, Kyon finds it extremely difficult to fight at all, and when he talks with Yuki, he discovers that the Computer Study Group has cheated: The Study Group has a special feature enabled so that they can see the whole map while the SOS Brigade can only see a limited area, and the Study Group also has a teleport function that the Brigade does not. Kyon allows Yuki to turn the tables provided that she stay limited to Earth technology, which she agrees to. Yuki forces the Study Group to have a limited map and changes the teleport function so that everyone is forced into a position that practically makes the SOS Brigade automatically win. Awestruck by Yuki's hacking abilities, the president of the Computer Study Group asks Yuki to come in occasionally to help, and although Haruhi objects at first, Kyon realizes that Yuki enjoys playing with computers, and tells her to go visit the Computer Study Group when she feels like it. 'Snow Mountain Syndrome' During the Christmas party mentioned in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Tsuruya invites the SOS Brigade to her family's villa to go skiing. The SOS Brigade sets up a plan to have a fake murder mirroring that of "Lone Island Syndrome", even with the same characters. Kyon, Haruhi, Yuki, Itsuki, Mikuru, Tsuruya, Kyon's sister, and even Shamisen arrive at the villa to ski, but then an unexpected storm comes up, isolating the SOS Brigade members from the others. Yuki informs Kyon that there is an external factor causing the storm. Eventually, the SOS Brigade comes upon a strange house, where they find that time is skewed and the formerly mentioned external force is interfering with Yuki's connection to the Integrated Data Sentient Entity, as well as giving Kyon strange visions. As the SOS Brigade eventually falls asleep in the mansion, each member sees a fake duplicate of another member in his/her room, and Yuki catches a fever, something very strange for a humanoid interface. Soon, Kyon and Itsuki find a puzzle on a door and believe it will execute a program that will let them out. They solve the program with a clue from Yuki and are led out to the world they came from. Itsuki convinces Haruhi that the mansion was the result of self-induced hypnosis, and Kyon tries to pray for a good year for himself, Yuki, and everyone else he knows well, including the SOS Brigade. Category:Light Novel